<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Swear Jar by AudioFrickBooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651128">[Podfic] Swear Jar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioFrickBooks/pseuds/AudioFrickBooks'>AudioFrickBooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioFrickBooks/pseuds/AudioFrickBooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot of Regina and Henry's meeting. Rated T just for a few swear words and a SwanQueen kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Swear Jar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474345">Swear Jar</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystaline973/pseuds/Crystaline973">Crystaline973</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the first Podfic from the AudioFrickbooks Team.  Feedback is welcome, but, please be nice!  We're sensitive. Comments and kudos on the author's original work is encouraged!</p>
<p><strong>Link to Original Work:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474345">Swear Jar</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystaline973/pseuds/Crystaline973">Crystaline973</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites">Sessiewrites</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 7 minutes 36 seconds</p>
<p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZNBXgsyIN2SEsPb3VT9P89x5LyFrFZDd/view?usp=sharing">mp3</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>